PLAN DE JUEGO
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Para ver realizado su mas grande sueño. Roy hace uso de toda su inteligencia, pero cuando finalmente su sueño esta por cumplirse, este se transforma en su mayor pesadilla. Epilogo
1. Chapter 1

**PLAN DE JUEGO**

**_CAPITULO I: _****APUESTA**

Daba la impresión que en toda Ciudad Central no sucedía otra cosa mas peligrosa que no fuera un conato de incendio o alguna misión que era resuelta por los grados inferiores de la milicia. Ninguno de estos era de la incumbencia para la escuadra de Roy; así que desde hace un mes Roy y sus subordinados no se dedicaban a hacer otra cosa que trabajo de oficina.

Trabajo que ya comenzaba a fastidiar a todos, encabezando la lista Roy y cerrándola si esto era posible con su Primer Teniente Riza Hawkeye. Desde que llegaban comenzaban a revisar, pasar en limpio y firmar asuntos de poca monta.

Para el miércoles las cosas no habían mejorado ni siquiera un poco; al contrario el trabajo que les llegó el martes quedó inconcluso para el siguiente día. Pero para ese entonces el Alquimista de la llama y en un futuro no muy lejano Fuhrer, había decidió renunciar a sus labores de oficina; tal vez haría huelga por tiempo indefinido hasta que lo reinstalaran en alguna labor de campo, donde mejor se desempeñaba.

**-"Buenos días"-** su saludo fue sin ánimos, raro en la teniente Hawkeye.

Fuery y Falman saludaron de la mejor manera posible Havoc y Breda se limitaron a alzar sus manos. Se instaló en su escritorio y a diferencia de otros días tardo en comenzar a trabajar. En primera instancia su vista se fijo en el rostro de fastidio de sus compañeros. Era muy temprano como para que ellos mostraran ya signos de fatiga, así que desvió su vista a la ventana que se ubicaba justo detrás del escritorio de Roy.

Pasó cerca de una hora con la mirada divagando en el césped, de ahí al pasillo de piedra después siguiendo cada movimiento de Black Hayate; aunque eso lo dejó en cuanto el perro se hecho a la sombra de un árbol, ahora sus ojos ámbar localizaron un mejor objetivo; lo siguió con su vista hasta que se perdió de la ventana, lo que le indicaba que ya estaba próximo a llegar. Desvío su vista de la ventana cuando escuchó su voz detrás de ella apagada a causa de las últimas semanas y de su trabajo rutinario.

**-"Buenos días, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Farman, Teniente."-** ya no era de sorprenderse que se dirigiera a todos por su nombre, excepto claro con Riza, para él siempre había sido teniente o Hawkeye.

Riza apenas si desvió su mirada del cristal, respondió al saludo esperaba que Roy pasara de frente para iniciar su trabajo, pero en su lugar alcanzó a ver de reojo como tomaba asiento entre Havoc y Fuery incorporándose a la partida de pocker que tenían en esos momentos sus hombres. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y ninguno de los ahí presentes habían siquiera abierto sus expedientes; Riza apenas y había terminado el trabajo del día anterior.

**-"Teniente Hawkeye, viene con nosotros vamos al comedor"-** le preguntó Fuery mientras se ponía de pie a la par de los demás hombres.

**-"Te lo agradezco, me reuniré con ustedes mas tarde. Coronel podría esperar necesito decirle algo**"- pronunció antes de que él saliera detrás de los demás hombres. Se volteó y acerco a ella**-"Coronel, estos papeles tiene que entregarlos antes de que se valla hoy, ¿no piensa hacerlos?"-** cuestionó señalándole los papeles.

**-" Si claro que si, pero será después del almuerzo, me muero de hambre competir con Breda en juegos de azar si que es tarea difícil."**

**-"Coronel, no estoy jugando hablo en serio"**

**-"Igual yo. Si me quedo a trabajar en ayunas no podré ni siquiera tomar la pluma. Bajemos a comer y regresamos a trabajar"**

No teniendo otro argumento, además de que no podía obligar a su superior bajó resignada detrás de él al comedor. Una hora mas tarde todos se reincorporaban a sus labores.

Parecía que Roy cumplía con su promesa se instaló en su sillón de cuero y comenzó a trabajar. Media hora mas tarde dejó en el escritorio los papeles, hizo su silla para atrás subió su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, cruzó los brazos y se quedo dormido. Todo permanecía en calma, en silenció, demasiado para el gusto de la Teniente, desde hace rato había dejado de escuchar el rasgar de la pluma sobre el papel en su lugar escuchaba una respiración pacífica. Alzó la vista hacia el lugar de Roy y se topó con un hombre perdido en el quinto sueño.

Limite de paciencia para la Primer Teniente Hawkeye 0, tiempo restante de vida para el Coronel Mustang, menos de cinco segundos. Una bala pasó volando muy cerca del alquimista, una detonación, y el choque de este en la pared le hizo abrir los ojos a Roy y girar la cabeza de sus subordinados temerosamente.

**-"Coronel"-** habló ligeramente enfadada la **mujer -"Se suponía que tendría que estar trabajando no durmiendo"**

**-"Se equivoca no estaba dormido, tan solo reposaba la comida"** - habló en defensa el hombre

**-"Bien ya lo hizo ahora a los papeles, no quiero pasar otra noche supervisando su trabajo"-** Antes de que pudiera alegar nuevamente algo Roy, Riza jaló el gatillo de su arma, sosteniéndola firmemente a la altura de su hombro, antes una posible segunda detonación los cuatro hombres abandonaron la oficina alejando tener asuntos pendientes fuera de ahí.

Enfundo su arma, tomó los papeles y los puso con un fuerte golpe enfrente de Roy. Su mirada detonaba su enojo todo lo contrario al rostro burlón de su superior.

**-"Coronel, puedo hacerle una pregunta**"- habló tratando de controlar su enojo **–"Porque se empecina en negarse hacer su deber, y solo lo hace hasta que yo estoy frente a usted. En verdad no lo entiendo" **

**-"Hmm, porque será, ¿quiere saberlo realmente?. Acérquese entonces un poco"**

Había comenzado a firmar unos documentos pero al escuchar la pregunta tan excéntrica de su teniente apoyo los brazos sobre el escritorio y puso su semblante serio. Riza frunció el seño ante esta petición y el cambio en él. Con el afán de oír su respuesta se inclinó ligeramente hacia Roy, él acerco un poco mas su rostro hasta que solo los separó escasos centímetros uno del otro. Aun con esa actitud seria le respondió.

**-"Es que me gusta tenerla cerca y me gusta ver su rostro cuando se molesta"-** ahora sonrió ante esa broma-confesión.

Se enderezó nuevamente molesta y sonrosada por las broma del alquimista ,bufó ligeramente.

**-"Teniente, alguna vez ha usado faldas"**

Ante la mirada de poco amigos de Riza Roy supo la respuesta, agregando

**-"Porque acaso le da vergüenza mostrarnos sus piernas"**

**-"No desde luego que no. La razón por la que no uso faldas es porque mi trabajo así lo requiere; como militar que soy debo de proteger su vida, y las misiones que se nos encomiendan implican estar en constante movimiento, y una falda en esos casos resultaría un impedimento para evitar que a usted le vuelen la cabeza bajo la lluvia.**

**-"Vamos teniente tenemos mas de un mes sin salir de estas cuatro paredes. Lo único que hacemos desde que llegamos es trabajo de oficina. Que peligro puede existir en eso"**

**-"Si así es, aún así no creo necesario usar una falda aquí"**

Roy sabía bien lo que pretendía obtener al haber iniciado esa platica. Y ya que el tema se estaba dando de una forma natural, por así decirlo, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver su mas grande anhelo realizado. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer sin duda implicaba un alto riesgo, pero si no era ahora esa oportunidad se le presentaría hasta dentro de los próximos 500 años.

**-"Teniente, hagamos una apuesta"-**la retó seguro de si mismo**.-"Usted tendrá que usar falda cualquier día de este mes"**

**-"Ja, y que le hace pensar que voy a caer en sus juegos"-** a esto se le sumó una risa burlona **–"Además que gano, yo a cambio de la falda"**

**-"Le prometo que dejare de molestar a Black Hayate todo un mes**"-propuso esperanzado

**-"Para que yo acepte tendría que ser de por vida. Además si me entero que continua molestando a Hayate se la vera con el cañón de esta arma"**

Bien... su primer intento no había dado buenos resultados; ciertamente la amenaza del arma era de temerse, pero no por nada Roy era considerado el alquimista de la llama, el mejor hombre dentro de la milicia. Ya había conquistado la gloria, y ahora esta gloria quimérica, se tendría que volver realidad. Así pasamos al segundo intento.

**-"Si usa falda un solo día le prometo que cuando llegue a ser fuhrer, usted será la única que podrá elegir, entre si quiere seguir usando ese feo pantalón o las faldas que tengo pensado implantar"**

**-"Coronel sigue sin convencerme. Que seguridad tengo yo de que usted llegara a ser fuhrer"**

**-"Eso será una realidad, o que acaso ya se le olvido que cuento con su ayuda"**

**-"No... bueno eso es cierto, pero que me asegura que después, cuando sea fuhrer ignore esa regla"**

**-"La seguridad que es mi promesa. Promesa de alquimista"**

Se encontraba en el punto critico de su plan maestro y ahora que tenía casi asegurada su victoria no la iba a dejar escapar así de simple. No ahora que después de tantos años su prioridad y sueño numero uno era ver a su Primer Teniente luciendo esas diminutas y ajustables mini faldas azules, que se veían tan bien en las piernas de algunas secretarias; pero que Roy estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su rango si esa maravilla, invento del hombre blanco no se veía mas que mejor en el cuerpo yermo de Riza.

**-"Sabe que taisa, mejor dejemos esta tontería para retomarla... nunca"-** terminó fastidiada la mujer

**-"No espere un momento. Que le parece si a lo anterior le agrego el no molestar nunca mas a Black Hayate, y por todo este mes yo me encargo de su alimentación"-** tercer intento y último, intento desesperado con una probabilidad de ... (_insertar la probabilidad que desee)_

**-"Usted no se va a dar por vencido tan fácil ¿cierto taisa?** – ante el gesto de su superior. Riza respiró hondo y sin creerse aun ella misma sus palabras consintió en llevar a cabo la apuesta **–"De acuerdo, acepto por lo antes ya mencionado. Pero desde ahora le digo que solo será un día"**

**_-"Si , no podía ser de otra manera. Yo Roy Mustang, siempre obtengo lo que quiero"-_**de haber gritado ese fugaz pensamiento, seguro estaría con un agujero en la frente y con su plan maestro desecho. Lo mas prudente fue solo pensarlo e inmediatamente su mente comenzó a maquilar como sería el día en que Riza llegara al cuartel con su falda. Tal vez sea la semana que entra, o mejor mañana para que esperar tanto.

Cerró sus ojos para visualizar mejor ese glorioso momento. Un día soleado se cernía en la imaginación de Roy, los pájaros trinando rebosando en las copas de los árboles; él esperando en la entrada, porque desde luego ese día el llegaría temprano, con los brazos detrás de la espalda. Cuando frente a él, allá a lo lejos se aprecia la figura de sus sueños con su cabello amarrado, su saco cerrado nada fuera de lo común; pero al ir bajando una franja de tela azul, ceñida a unas piernas bien torneadas, y contoneándose sus caderas a cada paso. Si otro poco y la figura de su mente se podía materializar si tal vez lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que parecía ser un cuento de ensueño y hadas se vio rápidamente remplazado por la peor pesadilla de la historia. Una, dos, tres, diez, cincuenta, cien, Havoc, Breda, Falman y hasta Fuery, se encontraban inundando los pasillos, su oficina y por donde quiera que pasara la susodicha; y con cada segundo que pasaba la cantidad de hombres y ojos curiosos aumentaban como plaga, todos enfocando y disfrutando de lo que se supondría sería exclusivo para el alquimista de la llama.

Abrió de golpe los ojos ante tal catástrofe su plan maestro se había puesto en su contra y la idea de Riza con falda dentro de la oficina ya no era tan tentadora como minutos antes. Trató de enmendar su error pero fue demasiado tarde.

**-"Teniente, tengo pensado unos cambios de último momento"**

**-"No. ni siquiera lo piense, por nada del mundo voy a acceder a otra de sus grandiosas ideas"-**y con una mirada de miedo Roy prefirió cerrar la boca.

La situación no estaba perdida del todo, lo único que necesitaba el hombre era un buen plan tipo **_E.C.D.A._**_ (En Caso de Disparo no Anticipado_) y salvaría la apuesta. El problema radicaba en que no existía dicho plan.

**-"Coronel, hombres y Teniente, saludos a todos**"- entró saludando efusivamente Alex Louis Armstrog

**-"Ahora no mayor estoy trabajando en algo importante"-**

**-"Trabajando, lo dice enserio taisa"-** comentaron a coro los cuatro hombres que regresaban a sus puestos.

**-"Nada puede ser tan importante para no prestarle atención a esta nueva noticia. Mi hermana, la linda y tierna Catherine Armstrong, cumplirá la semana próxima 20 años. Y de acuerdo a la tradición transmitida de generación en generación, por 180 años en la casa Armstrong, esa fecha se celebra con una fiesta de disfraces. Y ustedes mis buenos amigos están invitados"**- mientras repartía a cada uno las invitaciones continuaba con su discurso **–" recuerden sábado por la noche, en la mansión Armstrong, la cual a sido habitada por varias generaciones por nuestra noble familia. Ah! y algo mas, se que todos querrán disfrazarse de mí, pero estos músculos, aprécienlos y tóquenlos, no se logran en una semana, es el resultado de pertenecer a la familia Armstrong. Vamos Havoc tócalos, no hay porque avergonzarse" **

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Historia rápida es sencilla. La idea surgió en una platica con mi amiga Mika, preguntándonos el como le haría Roy con tal de ver a Riza con minifalda, sin forzarla directamente. Y así nacio la hist, tenía un tiempo que la empecé, pero por razones desconocidas no la había vuelto a ver hasta ahora que finalmente ve la luz, jeje.

Originalmente iba a ser solo un one-shot, pero como el asunto va para largo, la historia será de dos o tres cap. mas largo... hmm... no lo tengo contemplado pero todo depende de como se me den las ideas, y de sus reviews claro.

Así que como siempre sus reviews, comentarios, buenos, malos y de todo tipo me alegran el día. Entre mas reviews mas feliz como una lombriz seré.

Ahh! y gracias a Alis-chan, que me ayudo con el título y me convenció en parte para que lo subiera... ya.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**

**&**

**PAO-MIKA**

**(que me saco del apuro, con unas ideas)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLAN DE JUEGO**

**CAPITULO II: _PREPARATIVOS. _**

Desde ese día Roy había cambiado de actividad, de dormir en su escritorio todo el día pasó a estar mirando mas allá de la ventana. Como esperando la llegada del Mesías, aquel poder sobrenatural que lo libraría de su propia trampa.

**-"Teniente, ¿creé que llueva pronto?"**

**-"No, por supuesto que no, estamos en plena primavera no va a llover hasta dentro de muchos días. ¿Porque le urge que llueva?"**

**-"No, por nada, es solo que extraño la lluvia"**

**-"Se encuentra bien taisa, creí que usted la odiaba... ya sabe cuando llueve usted es algo hmm inservible"**

**-"Si lo sé, pero de pronto comencé a extrañarla"**

Se acercó a él, y sin que se diera cuenta de lo que hacia puso una mano en su frente levantándole los mechones negros que caían sobre su frente, y con la otra se tocaba la suya. Esperó un minuto de ese modo. Mientras que Riza realizaba una rápida inspección ocular y él la miraba sorprendido.

**-"¿Qué fue eso Teniente?"** –preguntó cuando se apartó de él

**-"No sé creí que estaba enfermándose o alucinando. Me permite hacerle una observación desde la semana pasada se ha estado comportando de una manera extraña."**

**-"Usted lo cree... creo que se equivoca"**

**-"No... lo conozco mejor de lo que cree. Y algo le inquieta... a ya sé no me diga que"** –el rostro de sorpresa de Riza le dio a Mustang la impresión de que conocía sus problemas. **–"que usted esta buscando una excusa para no asistir a la fiesta de la hermana del mayor Armstrong?"**

**-"Usted lo cree. Si puede deberse a eso"** –trató de sonreírle para convencerla.

**-"Es todo lo que se me ocurre, tal vez usted no sabe que disfraz usar o no quiere ir porque ya tiene algún otro plan o posiblemente usted se relacionó mas de lo debido con la hermana del mayor y ahora teme volver a encontrársela"** –A ninguna de estas cosas le tomaba gran importancia Riza, conocía a Roy así que le resultaba normal alguno de esos motivos; normal, pero no por eso dejaban de molestarle.

**-"No se equivoca, no es nada de eso. Tengo el disfraz, no tengo planes mas que la fiesta y no conozco a Catherine, así que no se preocupe por eso. A propósito usted ya pensó que va a usar... por que estará allá ¿cierto?"** –ahora charlaba con ella como de costumbre, se había olvidado de su pesadilla y la idea de la minifalda le mostraba de nuevo una nueva cara.

**-"Claro que iré, una fiesta siempre es una fiesta y por lo otro, hmm es un secreto tendrá que esperar un día mas para verlo"**

**-"Es una lastima. Pero puedo darme una idea"**

**-"Hágalo siempre y cuando yo no me de cuenta"** –Le dirigió una seductora sonrisa, mientras pasaba su dedo por debajo de la barbilla del coronel y regresaba a sus labores.

Y con su aprobación para imaginársela con cualquier tipo de ropa regresó encantado a su escritorio. Donde ocupó lo que restaba del día en pensar en ella. La imaginación de Roy era tan basta como terrible, encantadora y perversa.

En primera instancia se imaginó a Riza de acuerdo a su personalidad; la conocía bien y estaba seguro que ella nunca vestiría ningún atuendo soso de princesa salida de un cuentos de hadas: vestidos largos, rosas, con flores, holanes y encajes, con peinados ostentosos y complicados, rematando con maquillajes cargados para resaltas sus ojos y labios. No en definitiva esa no sería su Riza.

Después estaba el disfraz apegado a su personalidad, simple, descartadas desde el principio todo aquel atuendo donde se noten las piernas y escotes; así que no le quedaba mas que pensar en ella con un traje estilo Luis XVI. Pero ahí estaba la clave para una verdadera sorpresa... tan obvió y la vez tan escondido había estado, el traje perfecto para Riza Hawkeye... visto desde el punto de vista de Roy Mustang: un extraordinario traje de una sola pieza negro de cuero, que simplemente era inevitable no ceñírsele con celo a su escultural cuerpo. Oh! si, su imagen era tan clara..como inalcanzable y mortífera.

Su Primer Teniente, luciendo ese exquisito traje negro, para acentuar sus caderas un cinturón, con unas botas negras de tacón alto, el traje que bien podría ser su segunda piel, mostraba cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, unos muslos perfectos, permanecía abierto en la parte de arriba, revelando unos magníficos senos, para rematar la elegancia y sensualidad, unos lentes negros que retenían sus dorados cabellos sueltos.

Aún con todo su ensimismamiento mágico tuvo precaución en no girar su rostro hacía su compañera, estaba seguro que de verlo con esa cara de complacencia terminaría aquello en masacre. Y así su aburrida rutina se convirtió en un satisfactorio día de usar la imaginación.

**-"Coronel" –**la voz de su teniente lo regresó a la realidad al final del día.

**-"Que sucede teniente... no he hecho nada malo, lo juro"** –pronunció temeroso de que Riza allá descubierto lo que hacía

**-"Le creo. Pero solo quería saber si nos vamos, lo llevo a su casa" **

**-"Ah, eso si esta bien, vamonos" –**pronunció aliviado de que el trabajo se haya terminado, y ella no sospechara nada aún.

Se puso de pie le tendió sus cosas y salieron juntos hacía el estacionamiento como todos los días. Durante el trayecto Roy trató de apartar sus excelentes imágenes y concentrarse en otra cosa, buscaba algún tema para conversar, que extrañamente se le complicaba siendo que siempre charlaban de forma natural sin cuidar lo que decía uno frente al otro. Pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho pues fue ella la que comenzó con la conversación.

**-"Y bien Coronel, pudo adivinar el disfraz que llevare mañana" –**preguntó entretenida. Al contrarío de lo que Mustang pensara, Riza si se había dado cuenta que Roy había sacado provecho a su imaginación esa tarde.

**-"No creerá que estuve pensando en eso toda la tarde o si Teniente" . **

**-"Si no fue así, en realidad lo lamento dejó escapar una valiosa oportunidad" **

**-"Bueno en realidad si lo hice, pero no creo que haya tenido tanto éxito" -**terminó por confesar al percibir la insistencia y diversión en su compañera.

**"Quien sabe Coronel puede que haya acertado, aunque conociéndolo prefiero no pensar en como me imaginó**"

**-"Ah! Vamos Hawkeye no me diga que usted no ha pensado en lo que yo usare" **

Ante esa pregunta tan inesperada Riza solo lo miró de reojo y le sonrió de manera amistosa, dándole a entender al hombre que si lo hacía pero nunca se lo diría expresamente.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Roy descendió del auto, recargado en la puerta se despidió de ella. En el trayecto a su departamento Riza no pudo esconder una grata sonrisa. Aunque no acostumbraba a hacerlo le gustaba ver a su Coronel rompiéndose la cabeza y agotando todas sus ideas en buscar la mejor respuesta a los enigmas que ella solía ponerle de manera indirecta. Era después de todo su particular manera de mantener a Roy a la expectativa en las cosas que solía hacer, y saber cuanta estima le tenía.

Antes de llegar a su casa pasó a recoger su atuendo. Lo había mandado a hacer exclusivamente para esa ocasión, por un lado no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de fiestas pero la idea de mantenerse por unas horas en el anonimato terminó por gustarle y finalmente terminaría por complacer las excéntricas ideas de su Coronel.

Observó con detenimiento el traje fijándose en cada pequeño detalle; quería que todo estuviera en su lugar e impecable a petición de la encargada se lo probó, cuando salió hacía el espejo ambas mujeres se quedaron absortas, Riza solo sonrió encantada al contemplar su figura en aquel atuendo, escuchando con cierta vanidad los elogios que la mujer le dedicaba.

La mujer encantada con la elegancia en que Riza portaba aquel atuendo fue en busca de un par de zapatos ideales para su creación, la sentó frente al espejo y sin permitirle a la rubia repelar comenzó a trazar un sutil peinado para rematarlo con un poco de maquillaje.

Verdaderamente era bueno de vez en cuando estar rodeada de mujeres pues al poco rato se les unió otra trabajadora ayudando a afinar los últimos detalles. Las tres mujeres pasaron una tarde agradable, Riza dejándose consentir por ambas morenas, y ellas maravilladas por los finos rasgos de su rostro y cuerpo.

Algunas horas mas tarde, cuando quedó resuelto todo imperfecto y una vez que le explicaron a Riza como lograr ella misma todo lo que acababan de hacerle. Se despidió de ellas no sin antes hacerle prometer que regresaría a contarles como le había ido en la reunión.

En su departamento tuvo gran cuidado en colocar el disfraz en un lugar donde no se arrugara o ensuciara, fijó su rostro aún maquillado y después de darse la oportunidad de soñar despierta alguna aventura medieval, se desmaquilló, cambió su uniforme por algo mas cómodo y atendió las cosas dentro de su hogar. Hayate no paraba de ladrar en dirección de la bolsa fue hasta que Riza lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó al comedor mientras le dedicaba mimos.

Al termino de su jordana se metió bajo las sábanas, sin dejar de sentirse aún emocionada por primera vez a la expectativa de lo que pasaría al día siguiente. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero algo le embargaba el corazón.

Roy en ese momento compartía el mismo sentimiento que ella; era como si ambos supieran que sus destinos estaban por dar un giro de 180 grados; para bien o para mal...o si ese suceso que estaba próximo los involucraba directamente a ambos. Eso ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero esa sensación de calidez en su ser los reconfortaba y lograba que ambos desearan llegar al siguiente día, a esa dichosa fiesta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella despertó gracias a que ese día había amanecido particularmente mas caluroso que los demás, apenas estaba por marcar su reloj las 8:00 de la mañana, y el calor ya era el mismo que se sentía al medio día, los rayos del sol no habían dejado un solo espació de su recamara en la penumbra, con todo prefirió seguir acostada por algún rato mas. Hasta que una hora después, alguien poco pertinente terminó por sacarla de su somnolencia llamando a su puerta.

Ok, posiblemente se trataba de su vecina, por lo general acostumbraba a llamar a su puerta los fines de semana, para ponerle al tanto de los chismes de la semana cosa que a Riza le daba lo mismo, total no conocía a todas esas personas y hasta se impresionaba de cómo una joven pudiera tener detectada a toda la colonia y cosas que hacía, la rubia mujer podía jurar que sería una verdadera bendición dentro de la milicia, por lo menos estaría enterada antes que todos de los hechos importantes, con todo aquella pelirroja le agradaba a Riza, y al escuchar tan temprano su timbre seguro se trataba del chisme del siglo.

**-"Nolee que te trae por aquí tan temprano" .**preguntó cuando abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar.

El hombre frente a ella giró la cara hacía ambos lados buscando a la dueña de aquel nombre, aunque fue solo por un instante, ya que su vista de frente era mejor que mirar a la nada.

**-"Buen día teniente Hawkeye, soy Havoc no Nolee, pero pude presentármela" –**Le dirigió su típica sonrisa, mientras apartaba su vista del cuerpo de su compañera.

**-"Havoc que demonios haces a esta hora frente mi casa, sé puede saber" -**

**-"Lo siento, el Coronel me pidió venir hasta aquí para pedirle el carro, quiere que lo lleve a recoger su traje" **

**-"Ahh, comprendo, en ese caso espera aquí voy por las llaves el auto esta en el estacionamiento no tendrás problema para sacarlo" – **Se giró y le cerró la puerta en la nariz al notar la forma hipnótica en que Havoc la miraba; y como no hacerlo si la mujer vestía solo un diminuto short negro, con una playera sin mangas blanca que se le pegaba bastante, marcando visiblemente sus curvas, y su cabello amarrado en dos trenzas que descansaban sobre sus hombros; era sin duda la imagen de todas aquellas chicas de revistas.

Antes de despedirse de ella, el militar recorrió una última vez su cuerpo con su mirada, reaccionando a tiempo para poner a salvo su vida, pues una pequeña bala ya pasaba volando cerca de su cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-"Havoc puedo saber porque trae esa cara de imbecil" –**le preguntó Mustang cuando el hombre ahora llamaba a su puerta.

**-"Magnifico... nunca vi nada igual... una diosa...una ninfa... una..." **

**-"Absténgase de describirme a sus mujeres Havoc y mejor vamos no quiero perder mucho tiempo"**-refunfuñó indignado al escuchar a su subordinado.

**-"Nada de eso Coronel. Yo hablo de Riza, tenía que haber estado allí, dios nunca me imagine que tuviera esa sensualidad. Le agradezco esa misión Coronel, es el mejor. Auch!" **

**-"Pero de que carajos habla, además sea mas respetuoso es la Teniente Hawkeye y no permito que nadie mas que yo la mire. Y para la otra mejor voy yo. Así que en marcha" **

En ese momento supo que había dejado escapar una oportunidad de oro, por la descripción y cara de Havoc, supo que se arrepentiría de esa decisión el resto de su vida, sin mencionar las infinitas ganas de causarle a su amigo una Combustión Interna Espontánea.

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

Dedicado en su totalidad a todas ustedes, que me dejaron su review, pero en especial a_ Lady2scorpio_ que sé lo estuvo esperando por un buen rato.

_f-zelda, beautifly92, motoko asakura, Hime Cagalli, Pao-Mika, Dowa._


	3. Chapter 3

**PLAN DE JUEGO**

**CAPITULO III: ¿Elena y Paris o Roy y Riza?**

Después de ese agradable visita para Havoc, desagradable para ella, Riza se dedicó a terminar algunos pendientes. A las cinco de la tarde la temperatura aún seguía alta pero ya no era tan sofocante como por la mañana.

Antes de poner un pie en el baño dispuesta a tomar una ducha; sonó por segunda ocasión su timbre. Esta vez con mayor cautela se asomó antes por la mirilla, no es que pensara que Havoc estaría nuevamente ahí con algún absurdo pretexto; pero mas valía prevenir, para su fortuna era Nolee, tan pronto le abrió la estridente voz de la joven se escuchó.

**-"Riza, me acabo de enterar que hoy tenías una fiesta en casa de uno de los militares. ¡Es verdad eso!"** -Hablaba visiblemente emocionada.

**-"Si es cierto, pero como te enteraste" –**Y nuevamente Riza se pregunta como podía estar enterada de todo ¡acaso era adivina!.

**-"Eso no importa e venido a ayudarte con tu arreglo ¡no te importa cierto!. Sé que es a las 20:00 aún tenemos tiempo" –**Antes de que la pobre teniente pudiera replicar, Nolee ya se encontraba en el baño llenando la bañera y revisando sus productos. **–"Riza aguarda aquí, voy rápido a mi casa por algunas cosas; tu sabes perfumes, jabones, lociones y perlas para la bañera" **

Cinco minutos después Riza se sentía como aquellas doncellas siendo custodiada por su dama de compañía. Y aún desde la bañera escuchaba la voz de su vecina interrogándola de cabo a cabo por la fiesta.

**-"¡Oh! Por dios, no puedo creer que pretendas dejar solo a Hayate, no puedes y sabes que yo misma le confeccionare un lindo disfraz" –**Fue lo último que escuchó Riza antes del portazo que indicaba que su vecina había salido hacia su casa; por alguna nueva sorpresa.

Para cuando regresó venía cargada de algunas telas, adornos y demás figuras. Mientras se dedicaba a confeccionar el disfraz que luciría Hayate, Riza continuaba con su arreglo.

--------------------

**-"Coronel, puedo saber porque eligió comprar un disfraz en una tienda tan cara, si solo lo va a usar una vez, no sería mejor si lo alquila" –**Trataba de hacer mas ameno el ambiente que se había formado entre ambos hombres.

**-"Usted conduzca y no pregunte Havoc. Mejor dígame ya tiene usted el que llevara" –**preguntó fastidiado sin mirarlo con su rostro recargado sobre su brazo en la ventana.

**-"No pienso buscar uno, cualquiera me da lo mismo. Bien llegamos"**

La tienda como bien lo había dicho Havoc, era una de las más caras del lugar, estuvieron viendo algún tiempo los disfraces pero pareciera como si ninguno le agradara a Roy. Después de haberse probado el décimo; un traje de cowboy que al juzgar por la expresión de las jóvenes que lo atendían le iba de maravilla. Y así lo creyó hasta que llegó a sus oídos un imperceptible. **–"Habías visto un trasero tan magnifico como el de él"- -"Nunca, es lo mejor hasta ahora" –**fue la respuesta de su compañera, sin poder quitarle la vista de dicha parte del cuerpo del hombre.

Entre un gesto de apenado y molesto, acompañado de una pequeña vena de su cien que amenazaba con aparecer regresó al probador y se lo quitó, saliendo fastidiado por no encontrar nada digno de él. Llevaba una hora y al contrarió de él, Havoc se encontraba sentado coqueteando con una empleada, sin importarle su disfraz, pues para él las cosas eran sencillas recorrer el lugar con su vista y pedir su talla del primer traje que enfocara.

Aparentemente sus opciones se habían agotado, después de pasar por el tradicional traje de payaso (una humillación para su ilustre persona), seguido del de samurai (demasiado peso para su flojera), por el de bufón (acorde para Havoc mas no para él), descartada la botarga de perro (Breda moriría de un infarto si lo viera), cowboy (seguro esas jóvenes no lo dejarían salir sin antes tocarle sus encantos), finalizando con un atuendo feudal, perfecto para él de no ser que era tan chico, que llegó a jurar que era la talla de fullmetal.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por dejar todo a último momento; salió dispuesto a recorrer otra tienda llamando casi a gritos a Havoc, que ya no se encontraba en su lugar. Salía de un probador con un reluciente atuendo: un traje negro, camisa blanca con una pañoleta alrededor de su cuello, capa, sombrero de copa y una mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Roy no pudo evitar reprimir un ligero tic en su ojo, inspeccionó en silencio el traje... verdaderamente era perfecto para él... y la imagen que se formó en su mente de él llevando eso puesto distaba mucho de cómo lucía Havoc... sonrió maliciosamente al saberse mas guapo que su compañero pero su sonrisa se quebró cuando escuchó a las mismas jóvenes reír y murmurar con el mismo tono socarrón y embelesado que cuando miraban el trasero de Roy.

En ese momento los deseos latentes de comprobar científicamente la teoría de Combustión Humana Interna (con una pequeña ayuda, claro), alcanzaron sus máximos niveles y las yemas de sus dedos comenzaban a juntarse.

**-"¡AH! Coronel sea sincero y dígame como me queda" –**preguntó inocentemente Havoc, viéndose en el espejo y guiñándoles el ojo a las chicas.

**-"Fantástico Teniente, no lo piense mas ese traje esta hecho para usted" –**Exclamaron las jóvenes. El susodicho enrojeció al escuchar esas palabras, y sintiéndose en el cielo... ya se imaginaba rodeado de bellas mujeres mas tarde en la mansión Armstrong... con suerte Riza se encontraría entre ellas. Pero salió de su trance al escuchar la sarcástica voz de Roy.

**-"Si puede que luzca bien, pero desde luego dista mucho de cómo me verán las mujeres cuando me vean entrar con ese traje" –**Habló haciendo gala de su ego señalando un disfraz frente a él, Havoc volteó hacía donde señalaba.

**-"Coronel esta seguro que ese disfraz es el que va a usar" –**Preguntó no estando seguro de lo que había dicho Roy.

**-"Claro, nadie que no sea el gran Roy Mustang puede lucir con tanto porte un atuendo como ese" **

De regreso a casa del coronel Havoc no dejaba de pensar, que le había visto de especial a ese traje Roy para que lo eligiera...personalmente él nunca usaría nada que tuviera una falda. Pero bien... después de todo se trataba de Roy y seguro pretendía seducir con aquel atuendo a la hermana de Armstrong. Rió por lo bajo al imaginarse esa escena.

------------------------

En su casa Roy no pudo dejar de preguntarse que rayos había pasado por su mente o que objeto le había atrofiado el cerebro para que escogiera aquel atuendo.

Debía aceptar que dejarse conducir por la ira lo llevaría a la perdición. Ya suficiente había tenido con el trauma de que todos en el Cuartel le mirasen las piernas a Riza, cuando cumpliera su promesa de lucir una minifalda. Aún con el enojo de por medio no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de su Teniente, que solo él era capaz de formarse.

Dejó el disfraz en la cama y se sentó junto a él, observándolo como si la ropa fuese a hablarle y darle la respuesta. Pensó en ir a otra tienda y esta vez alquilar un mejor atuendo, pero se había tardado bastante en aquella y ya no había tiempo. Así pues como buen militar que era tuvo que aceptar su destino, conformarse con ese disfraz y verle el lado positivo. Después de todo de eso se trata la vida, ver siempre lo bueno de esta. Se arremangó el pantalón giró un poco su pierna observándola detenidamente, para después sonreír satisfecho **_–"Bah, puedo lucirlo... no están tan mal" _**– se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ducha.

------------------------

Riza observa por el espejo como la joven sujetaba con las piernas al pobre de Hayate tratando de tomarle algunas medidas para terminar su disfraz. Sonrió ante tal escena, era increíble como a pesar de que ella mas tarde se quedaría sola ponía tanto empeño en ayudarla.

Regresó su vista a su imagen y terminó de aplicarse un polvo sobre el pecho, cuando se puso de pie para ponerse el vestido se le unió la joven ayudándola a ponérselo sin arruinar su maquillaje y peinado.

**-"¡Oh! Riza verdaderamente luces como una diosa, estoy segura que con ese vestido el hombre del que tanto me haz hablado caerá rendido a tus pies" **

**-"Nolee de quien hablas, yo nunca te he contada nada de eso" **

**-"De quien mas hablo de ese Coronel, amigo tuyo. No me puedes negar que no te gusta... por lo menos un poco" **

**-"No nada de eso Roy... es decir el Coronel Mustang solo es mi superior" –**pronunció apenada ante la sinceridad de la joven.

**-"Ok, pero entonces ven te ayudo a terminar, para que después de esta noche sea algo mas que tu superior" –**Y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Riza, la volvió a sentar frente al tocador y contribuyo a su imagen.

La rubia mujer sabía que toda protesta seria inútil así que dejó que ella se hiciera cargo de su imagen. Le había aplicado en el cuerpo un tono cobrizo logrando con esto que tanto su piel como vestido resaltaran, para terminar estaba con una brocha aplicándole algunos brillos en el pecho y hombros, cuando Hayate atraído por los ligeros destellos se lanzó sobre ambas, tirandose en el lomo el frasco.

Riza le agradeció su ayuda al verse una vez mas en el espejo: había maquillado sus ojos con un tono coral que como efecto producía que cada que el reflejo de la luz daba a su cara este brillara de varios tonos, de acuerdo al ángulo en que cayese la luz, sus pestañas con mascara lucía inmensamente larga, sus labios de un tono durazno con gloss, y a pesar de que llevaría un antifaz se sintió orgullosa de poseer ese rostro.

Así con Hayate como su compañero de último momento abordó el taxi que la llevaría a la mansión Armstrong.

-----------------------

El caso de Roy distaba mucho del de su teniente. Mientras que ella había pasado las últimas horas bromeando y dejándose consentir por su vecina. Roy tenía que lidiar con un atuendo que databa del siglo XII a.c. Y es que si bien aquel atuendo no cubría demasiado si implicaba cierta destreza al momento de colocar tantos aditamentos.

Así pues después de casi una hora de enfrentarse brutalmente y donde solo podía haber un vencedor; no había margen de error y cualquier descuido podría costarle no solo la vida sino también que una parte mas de su cuerpo quedara al descubierto. Roy Mustang salió airoso de su lucha contra un traje de troyano.

Su atuendo como ya lo hemos dicho, era el tradicional de un guerrero troyano: el pecho protegido por una tela curtida de color ocre, encima de este la cota, como buen guerrero el uso de falda no podía faltar y para ese efecto, Roy uso debajo unos boxers negros, botas con cordones, protección en brazos y piernas, espada y escudo griegos acompañado con el casco que nunca uso, solo como aditamentos para resaltar el vestuario.

Antes de salir de su casa como todo buen hombre gallardo no pudo abstenerse de mirarse en el espejo y apostar casi a muerte, que si él, el alquimista de la llama hubiera vivido en la época de la batalla de Troya, en definitiva París no hubiera conquistado el corazón de Elena, en su lugar se narraría la historia de cómo: Roy Mustang el troyano conquistó el corazón de la bella Riza... es decir de la bella Elena.

----------------------

La mansión Armstrong se encontraba finamente decorada, sus grandes y espléndidos jardines estaban bañados de luces y las flores que recién habían brotado desprendían su fina fragancia, sobre las fuentes y pequeño estanque se reflejaba la luna tiñendo el agua de plata. Desde el salón llegaba una música clásica y el murmullo de la gente que ya se encontraba ahí.

Catherine como era tradición lucía un sencillo pero elegante vestido largo, de la época feudal, según la historia Armstrong de esos años datan los primeros registros de su familia.

Era un vestido rosa pastel, que en la parte superior se ceñía a su figura y el discreto corset realzaba su pecho, dejándolo descubierto adornado por una gargantilla, la parte inferior seguía siendo de satén dándole un grácil vuelvo cada que ella caminaba, calzaba unas zapatillas de pulsera haciendo juego con su ropa. Su cabello lo llevaba atado debajo de un adorno de pequeñas perlas.

Su hermano el mayor Alex Louis Armstrong había optado por algo conservador un simple traje negro, atuendo de un cortesano. Se conmovía cada que presentaba a su hermana a un recién invitado, y no dejaba de alabar lo bella que estaba. Y ciertamente había cambiado, su cuerpo de niña había quedado atrás y ahora con aquella ropa se veía como una bella mujer. Que de no ser porque el mayor aparecía misteriosamente detrás de ella cada que un militar o amigo de la familia se acercaba a ella, ya mas de uno la estaría cortejando.

Todas las miradas fueron atraídas de pronto hacia la entrada, fijas en un solo punto y tanto hombres como mujeres dejaron a un lado lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo para observar con celo, asombrados y maravillados a la persona que en ese momento caminaba hacia las escaleras de entrada a la mansión.

Riza Hawkeye seguida de su acompañante, trataba de serenarse y disimular esa extraña sensación que experimentaba con todas esas personas observándola. No era para menos si la mujer sacando provecho al cálido clima y su figura, había elegido un vestido casi traslucido... mismo que usaban las mujeres griegas, adecuado especialmente a ella.

Su vestido estaba hecho de una tela fresca, seda que se ceñía con celo a su blanca figura, sostenida con un broche a cada lado de los hombros, debajo de los senos se sujetaba por un listón amarillo pálido, el corte irregular dejaba al descubierto su pierna derecha, luciendo en el muslo una liga de encaje, cayendo la tela sobre su pierna izquierda, sus pies iban calzados con unas sandalias que se sujetaban con listones, del lado derecho solo lo había amarrado en su tobillo en tanto que la izquierda atado hasta su rodilla. Creando cierto contraste al caminar, su cabello lo había ondulado, sujetando algunos mechones con una peineta.

Subió mostrando una espléndida sonrisa que armonizaba con los sutiles movimientos de cadera que daba conforme subía. Hasta Hayate se había contagiado de la alegría de su ama y miraba de un lado a otro. Catherine se adelantó y maravillada por la elegancia de la joven que aún desconocía, y quitándose el antifaz en forma de mariposa le dio la bienvenida, Riza la felicitó entregándole un presente y guiada por la rubia entró a la mansión.

Quedándose platicando en medio del salón Riza se preguntó si en verdad lucía tan distinta a como era cuando paso al lado de sus compañeros y la saludaron como si nunca antes la hubiesen visto. Siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la gente, regresaron la cara y murmuraron algo entre ellos.

Por segunda vez en la noche, las miradas se posaron nuevamente hacia la entrada, aunque esta vez la mayoría se trataba de mujeres, hablando entre ellas de lo bien que lucía Roy Mustang que solo 15 minutos después de Riza entraba al salón. Fue recibido afectivamente por el mayor, que llevado por la emoción de verlo por primera vez en su casa lo abrazó acorazándolo con sus fuertes brazos levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo, produciendo que todas las presentes observaran las torneadas piernas del militar y un poco mas.

Quitándose con algo de trabajo al mayor, Roy se reunió con sus compañeros que después de una amena platica que a ratos interrumpía buscando con la mirada a alguien. Decidió preguntar por ella.

**-"Alguno de ustedes me puede decir quien es la hermana del mayor, le preguntaría yo mismo a Alex pero no quiero que me rompa las costillas" –**Recorriendo nuevamente la sala en busca de su rubia compañera.

**-"Es aquella que esta junto la puerta que conduce al patio" –**Le respondió Falman sin voltear a aquel lugar, pues minutos antes la había visto ahí platicando con otra persona.

Roy esbozó una grata sonrisa ante la imagen de la mujer y sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hasta ella, verdaderamente era hermosa aquella rubia que estaba de espalda a él.

Catherine se había despedido de Riza cuando reconoció al Teniente Havoc, se excuso de la mujer diciendo que tenía algo que tratar con aquel hombre. Que de alguna manera había llamado su atención mas que durante su primer encuentro.

No hace falta decir que ninguna de las dos vio cuando llegó Roy, aunque hace poco Riza había estado buscando a alguien no lo localizó, antes de que fuera a reunirse con sus compañeros, reconoció la voz del hombre que según entendió la había confundido.

**-"Catherine es usted la hermana del mayor Armstrong. Seguro que si, pero como esta noche esta prohibido decir nuestros nombres, no me responda. Aunque sepa que soy el Coronel Roy Mustang"- **Diciendo esto realizó un pequeña reverencia.

Riza sonrió mientras se preguntaba si actuaba así con todas las mujeres, de ser cierto comenzaba a conocer el porque de su éxito, era evidente que ninguna mujer podía resistirse ante tanta caballerosidad y desde luego que su porte ayudaba.

Sin decirle nada mas solo indicando con las manos la invitó a salir, ella aceptó gustosa aún sin pronunciar palabra hasta que ambos se instalaron en una banca cerca de la fuente y rosales.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Si se preguntan porque tarde tanto, verán me costo mucho trabajo describir la ropa de ambos, en especial la de Roy, así que espero se hallan hecho la misma idea que yo pretendí. En realidad en un principio Roy iba a usar el traje de Havoc, pero platicando con una amiga pensamos ¡que tal si enseña pierna, así como un traje de gladiador, y eso iba a hacer hasta ayer que me dije, no espera Riza va de griega y el de romano... ¡no, mejor que tal si lo viso de troyano. como lo narra la mitología jaja... y ahí esta.

Gracias a todas: Lady2scorpio, Queka-chan, the princess of the dark, beautifly92, Marip, Kimera Kuiroaki..., motoko-asakura, unubium, riza-san, dayane cristina.

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLAN DE JUEGO**

**CAPITULO IV: Apuesta Cumplida.**

Según Riza, a Roy no le tomaría mas de 10 minutos darse cuenta que se había equivocado. Pero pasado un breve instante de silenció, durante en el cual el militar aprovechó para observar detalladamente y sin disimularlo la figura de la joven mujer que tenía frente a él. Ella agradeció tener puesto el antifaz, de lo contrario el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas resaltado por el maquillaje le resultaría cómico a Roy.

Su mente comenzó a plantearle un juego con muchas vertientes. ¿habría sido solo una coincidencia que ambos usaran un vestuario tan similar?. Aquel día en la oficina, ¿Roy pudo adivinar que ella vestiría de esa forma?, de ser así la hubiera reconocido al instante. Debía empezar a creer en la providencia y gracia divina, porque nunca paso por su mente que Roy Mustang usase ese vestuario que lo hacía lucir tan candente. ¡Oh sí! Ya se imagina ella, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos cada uno de los músculos de su pecho, besando su cuello jugando con sus cabellos azabache.

Sin darse cuenta cerro sus ojos para captar mejor esa escena, casi podía sentir el candor de sus besos sobre su cuerpo.

**-"Señorita Catherine, se encuentra bien"**

La voz de su superior la hizo aterrizar cruelmente a la realidad pasó sus manos por su cabello, y giró de un lado a otro su rostro, para terminar de disipar sus pensamientos un tanto extraños.

**-"Estoy bien Coronel, no se preocupe"**

**-"Es un alivió, no estaría bien que se enfermara en su cumpleaños"**

**-"Mi cumpleaños, si sería algo extraño" –**dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, pero que Roy la tomo a causa de la impresión pasada.

**-"Dígame Catherine, tiene novio"**

**-"No, vera Coronel creo que es difícil encontrar a un buen hombre, alguien que cumpla con todas mis expectativas"**

**-"Y existe alguien que le guste"**

**-"Si...bueno, conozco a una persona que a mi parecer es guapo, lindo cuando se lo propone; y posee una cualidad que a los ojos de todos es un gesto altanero y soberbio pero que para mí es algo mas, detrás de eso oculta su verdadera personalidad, solitaria e inmadura, algunas veces hasta infantil pero bondadoso" –**Sin notarlo Riza comenzaba a aflorar sus sentimientos.

**-"Y él lo sabe; seguro que no le ha dicho nada, no tengo la menor duda que él aceptaría gustoso su amor. Es una mujer verdaderamente hermosa Catherine, si me lo permite cuesta creer que sea hermana del mayor Armstrong"**

**-"Sí, eso lo escucho seguido pero dígame una cosa; en realidad cree que soy bonita"**

**-"Claro que lo creo, nunca he dicho algo que no sea cierto, y mucho menos he mentido a una mujer"**

**-"Seguro conoce a muchas, y de entre todas tendrá a su favorita"**

**-"He salido con varias mujeres, pero nunca las he visto como trofeos o preseas, así que no tengo una favorita, y aunque todas son hermosas no encajan del todo conmigo"**

**-"Entonces ninguna le gusta o atrae siquiera"**

**-"No nadie" –**Su voz sonó tan calmada como sincera, sin duda decía la verdad ¿porque mentir, según él era la primera vez que se veían.

Su respuesta tan corta hirió profundamente a Riza, había guardado la esperanza que la llegase a mencionarla, pero estaba equivocada. Calló un instante tratando de procesar aquello. _¡Oh! Riza eres una estúpida como pudiste creer que él se llegase a fijar en ti, seguro aquella idiotez de la falda solo fue para divertirse contigo, para ver que lo que él dijese tu atendías ciegamente como si fueses su esclava. _En otro momento o lugar había dejado que las lagrimas abandonaran sus ojos, pero ahí no. Podría ser descubierta y a esas alturas era lo último que deseaba. Esperaría un tiempo mas, fingiría indeferencia y a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara saldría corriendo del lugar.

**-"Catherine, alguna vez tu hermano, el mayor te ha hablado de las personas que conforman mi brigada"**

**-"Si lo ha hecho, y me los presento cuando llegaron aunque ya conocía al teniente Havoc"**

**-"Te los presento ¿a todos?"**

**-"Si, a los cuatro hombres con los que usted platicaba antes"**

**-"¡Ah! ellos, pero también hay una mujer la Teniente Riza Hawkeye ¿la conoces?"**

**-"Si, algo ¿qué hay con ella?"**

**-"Nada, es solo que la recordé, la busque cuando llegue pero parece que no vendrá a pesar de que me lo prometió" –**Su vista estaba al frente buscando a través de la puerta abierta cualquier rastro de su teniente, pero todo era en vano.

**-"Y porque le interesa tanto que venga, allá dentro hay muchas mujeres seguramente mas hermosas que la teniente"**

**-"Si puede que tengas razón, pero en verdad quería que ella viniese, me gusta estar con ella, su compañía me es grata" –**Riza lo observaba absorta, no comprendía al hombre pero algo en esas palabras le volvieron un poco de tranquilidad.

**-"Sabes hace unos días, tuve la estúpida idea de proponerle usara una minifalda, como las que usan las secretarias"**

**-"Y como fue que paso" –**Aunque lo sabía quiso escuchar de viva voz de Roy el tema. La historia fue tal y como había pasado. Y supo sorprendida lo que paso después por la mente del Coronel, el porque de su repentino silencio y cuestiones acerca del clima.

**-"Y porque le afecta tanto que use esa falda, después de todo no era lo que usted quería, es decir que importa si la ven los demás hombres, usted conocerá el verdadero motivo por el cual lo hizo... por usted" **

**-"Te equivocas lo hizo porque yo le insistí, tal vez es su peculiar forma de hacerme callar. Además antes desee cambiar de opinión, la simple idea de pensar que otros hombres miren a Hawkeye me hacen perder la cabeza" **

**-"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué es su Teniente o debe de proteger a sus hombres, es por eso?" **

**-"Ojala solo fuera eso" **

**-"Hay algo mas, otra razón para hacerlo enojar" **

**-"Si, puede que si la haya" **

**-------------------------------- **

Mientras aquella conversación entre, Roy y Riza o lo que pensaba Roy, entre él y Catherine. Las cosas en el salón de baile era un poco mas agradable para Havoc.

En cuanto lo vio llegar con ese traje y porte tan gallardo, produjo cierta chispa en la joven cumpleañera. Tal vez la primera vez que se conocieron ella era ajena a todas esas cuestiones sentimentales y amorosas, y su timidez no fuese otra que puro desinterés, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, había abarcado a su hermano con miles de preguntas acerca de Jean Havoc.

No se atrevía a pedirle le ayudase a otra cita, eso sería muy atrevido de su parte y seguro al teniente no le agradaría una mujer que da el primer paso. Así que se conformaba con esperar al menos dos veces a la semana noticias de él, e incluirlo casi de inmediato en la lista de invitados a su fiesta numero 20, que de no haber sido por sus amigos mas cercanos y familia, él joven Teniente hubiese ocupado la posición numero uno.

Había permanecido con Riza hablando amenamente, pero no pudo abstenerse de preguntarle por su compañero, la teniente un tanto sorprendida ante tal revelación la impulsó a hablarle aquella noche. Y cuando el hombre se despejo de algunas chicas y de sus amigos, acercándose a la mesa de comida Riza la alentó para que fuese en ese momento a hablar con él.

**-"Teniente Havoc me recuerda" **

**_-"Como no hacerlo, si antes me parecías lindísima, extraña pero linda"_****"Claro tu eres la señorita Catherine, haz cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos" –**_(que por cierto fue la primera) _

**-"Si, eso creo. Teniente le agradezco por haber venido esta noche, significa mucho para mí su presencia" –**Su voz aún sonaba un tanto tímida, pero esta vez era a causa de lo que le provocaba estar cerca de él.

A Havoc le costaba creer que aquella criatura tan magnifica fuese de nueva cuenta la hermana de aquel alquimista excéntrico. Ya la primera vez le había parecido guapa, pero esta vez su efecto parecía acrecentarse. Sintiéndose a gusto con su compañía comenzaron una amena plática, en la cual el militar disfrutaba de ver cada uno de los gestos de la joven y su risa parecía dispararlo al paraíso.

Pero la noche no solo le había sonreído a Havoc, Breda, Falman y Fuery permanecían charlando con un grupo de simpáticas mujeres. Que según la información una de ellas pertenecía a los amigos mas cercanos de la familia Armstrong, desde hace tanto que era difícil dar una fecha exacta. Las otras dos, mujeres jóvenes y de menor edad que la primera eran amigas de Catherine, pero al parecer ella tenía cosas mas importantes que tratar con Havoc, de todas formas una se divertía observando a Breda manejar un juego de cartas, y la tercera estaba asombrada escuchando a Fuery hablar de líneas de comunicación, de lo eficaces y modernas que eran en la milicia.

-----------------------------

Ahora si nos dirigimos de nuevo hacía los jardines. Encontraremos a la misma pareja sentados respondiendo las preguntas del otro. Aunque la última dejo una sensación extraña en Roy y su faz se ensombreció.

**-"No haz pensado que ella podría tener una relación estable con algún hombre ajeno a la milicia y cuestiones de estado" –**Riza notó como un ligero escalofrío recorrió la espalda del hombre.

**-"Lo he pensado tantas veces y todas esas veces me aterrorizan. Es el fantasma con el que debo cargar por haberme enamorado de mi teniente" **

Será acaso que por fin se había dado cuenta que todo ese tiempo había hablado con ella... Riza Hawkeye... y no Catherine, y ahora trataba de torturarla como pago por haberle mentido.

**-"¡Ah! Lo siento Catherine no quiero que me tome como un fracasado, pero usted es buena escuchando, se parece a ella" **

**-"Esta bien, no creo que sea un fracasado solo por contarme que siente algo por su teniente. Pero no le importa aquel asunto de leyes y prohibiciones" **

**-"No, por mí no, no me interesa mucho obedecer todas las leyes de los militares, así que bien podría enfrentarlos. Pero si he callado a sido por ella, independientemente de que sienta lo mismo que yo, no podría ponerla en semejante disyuntiva. Así que creo es mejor seguir como hasta ahora" **

En ese momento no comprendió cuan profundo habían llegado esas palabras al corazón de la mujer a su lado. De haber sabido que se trataba de la mujer que había confesado estaba enamorado, no habría hablado como lo hizo pues lo último que deseaba era verla sufrir por él.

Mas allá, de si estaba mal o no, de si alguien los estuviera observando o que cuando se enterara de la verdad la despreciaría, ya fuese por su orgullo, o porque nada de lo dicho fue verdadero. Riza le tomó sus manos entre las suyas, cuando él volteó ella se apoderó de sus labios, besándolo de una manera desesperada por el dolor. Que se acrecentó mas al sentir como Roy gentilmente se separaba de ella.

**-"Lo lamento Catherine, pero no puedo hacerlo" **

Se puso de pie con la intención de irse. Riza apoyo sus manos en la banca y bajo el rostro, antes de que sus pasos se alejaran mas, lo llamó por su nombre.

**-"Roy, espera yo también te amo" **

Ese timbre de voz lo reconoció al instante, el pasado le recordaba a ella pero bien lo pudo disimular la mujer; pero el de ahora no había duda que se trataba de su Riza, el que lo llamaba.

**-"Riza..." –**Preguntó para cerciorarse de que no había sido producto de su imaginación. Al girar a donde había estado sentado; vio, para que no quedara duda como retiraba el antifaz, y alzaba apenada sus ojos a él.

**-"Roy, lo siento, enserio que no quería engañarte, pero todo paso tan rápido. Que tu me confundiste con la hermana del mayor, y después comenzamos a hablar que..." **

**-"Shii" –**Se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos provocando que ella enmudeciera al instante, incrédula por lo que pasaba. **–"Me alegro que hallas venido, te ves bellísima Riza" **

**-"Gracias Roy ..."**Habló sonriéndole con cierta vergüenza

**-"Es verdad todo lo que dijiste hace rato" –**Seguía abrazándola, pero en ese momento se separo de ella, y miró a los ojos"

**-"Que es verdad, que me arrepentí de esa apuesta, que te amo y siento celos de que otros te miren. Todo es verdad" **

**-"Pero cuando te pregunte si existía una mujer que te gustara respondiste con un no" **

**-"Eso fue por que me preguntaste de con las que había salido, tu nunca haz aceptado tener una cita conmigo" **

**-"Nunca me lo haz pedido" **

**-"Y porque aceptarías salir conmigo" **

**-"Porque te amo" **

En ese momento la última pieza había comenzado, una balada Roy le ofreció la mano a Riza para invitarla a bailar a mitad de patio.

**-"Riza" **

**-"Hmm" **

**-"No tienes ninguna relación con otro hombre ¿cierto?" **

**-"Ni una" **

Había apoyado su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el armonioso palpitar de su corazón,entregándose a la protección que le brindaban los brazos de Roy.

**-"Tenía razón... tus piernas son tal y como las imagine" **

**-"Me alegro, porque acabo de cumplir la apuesta de esa minifalda, complacido Coronel" **

**-"Mas que nunca" **

**-"Aunque no sabía que esa minifalda la usaríamos ambos" **

**-"¡Oh! Calla, es una larga historia. Pero tal vez mas tarde la sepas" **

Riza apartó su rostro de su pecho para verlo a los ojos, divertida al imaginarse la travesía para conseguir ese traje. Roy se dio cuenta de eso, pero prefirió darle un beso que una explicación. Ella aceptó gustosa ese intercambio, ya habría tiempo para reírse de él con su historia.

* * *

Espero que no hayan sentido este último capitulo algo empalagoso. Creo que si o no, o bien mejor espero a sus últimos reviews, que aquí llegamos a su fin. Así que gracias a todas ustedes buenas lectoras.

Lady2scorpio, motoko-asakura, beautifly92, Kimera Kuiroaki..., kamisAlchemistEdxWin..., Queka-chan.

**HATSHEPSUTH**


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogo

**PLAN DE JUEGO**

**-Epilogo- **

Los hombres de Mustang echaban de tanto en tanto miradas poco discretas hacia el escritorio principal; el hombre sobre la magnifica silla de piel negra parecía más distraído de lo normal. Llegó a la oficina más temprano de lo usual, hecho que sorprendió a su brigada, pero tan pronto saludó con una voz extrañamente alegre para esa hora se fue a instalar a su escritorio, con la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda que mecía al compás de una ridícula melodía, su barbilla sobre su brazo y los ojos cerrados, era un claro ejemplo de ausentismo.

Así que si alguno de los curiosos militares hubiera plantado su mirada sobre él muy seguramente su presencia pasaría desapercibida. Los cuatro hombres bajo su cargo estudiaron con detenimiento a su Coronel, cada uno inspeccionado una sección de sus estúpidas facciones, para después como si estuvieran coordinados acomodarse cada uno en su silla y comenzar a intercambiar información y posibles teorías.

**-Habrá bebido de más de la cuenta ayer en la fiesta de Catherine"-** Expuso Breda como una posible explicación a su comportamiento; tal vez el efecto del alcohol aun hacia estragos en la sangre del Coronel.

Havoc apenas escuchó el nombre de la joven mujer imitó a su superior con un gesto similar, sus compañeros alcanzaron a escuchar como murmuraba su nombre, se voltearon a ver un instante antes de dedicarse una mirada de resignación, segundo después Breda trajo de nuevo a la realidad al rubio con zape.

**-"Seguro obtuvo más de un número telefónico y ya ha de haber acordado una cita con alguna de ellas "-** Opinó Havoc, tratando de seguirles el hilo.

**-"¿Será?, el Coronel tiene citas casi todos los días con mujeres muy lindas pero nunca ha puesta esa cara"-** Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Falman.

**-"Seguro le pasó algo bueno, últimamente se le veía ausente y preocupado por algún problema puede que lo haya solucionado y en buenos términos"-** Sus compañeros le dedicaron una mirada de asombro, Fuery se acercaba peligrosamente a la verdad detrás de aquel militar, después de todo el joven experto en telecomunicaciones resultaba ser intuitivo en asuntos de terceros.

Aquello hubiera podido pasar por una buena broma pero antes de hacer cualquier comentario la puerta se abría de nuevo, y los hombres sabían quien estaba por entrar al reconocer la figura del perro de la teniente. También sabían que la diversión estaba por llegar a su fin pues tendrían que comenzar a trabajar;¡pero tal vez!, sus dudas acerca de su Coronel fueran desveladas por la rubia teniente, tan intuitiva como aguerrida a la hora de conseguir información y poner a trabajar al Alquimista de la Flama.

Echaron un último vistazo rápido al pelinegro que ahora para un mayor asombro sonreía antes de enfocar la puerta; en cualquier momento la única mujer de su escuadra tendría que entrar, la escuchaban fuera hablando con un hombre.

Oyeron como se ponía en marcha pero algo en ese andar andaba mal, ¿dónde estaba el pesado sonido que producían las botas militares?, aquello se escuchaba a todo menos a ese horrendo andar poco femenil.

**-Buenos días"-** Su suave timbre de voz indicaba que era ella.

La puerta ya se había cerrado y toda la oficina se sumía en una extraña atmósfera, incredulidad venida por uno, otro se quedó pasmado, uno más se preguntó donde estaba la Teniente. Pero ellos se quedaron cortos a la reacción del alquimista, se puso de pie con tal velocidad que la silla se cayó produciendo un sonoro sonido que recorrió toda la habitación.

La mujer captó todos esos detalles en la milésima de segundo en que ocurrieron, el Coronel con la boca abierta tratando de emitir algún sonido y los hombres en el escritorio con gestos de estar frente a una pregunta que no suponía ninguna respuesta. Se preguntó por un momento si siempre por las mañanas actuaban como idiotas o solo se debía a los efecto de la noche pasada.

Saludó de nuevo esperando a que le respondieran, y al menos Fuery tuvo el tino de ponerse de pie y responderle. La chica le sonrió con amabilidad y aquello basto para desmoronar la poca cordura que aun habitaba en el hombre, se desplomó con una absoluta rapidez sobre su asiento y no dio signos de querer volver en si.

Riza suspiró con resignación, miró a su superior que no daba crédito a cuanto veía y sin decir más, solo entornando los ojos en un gesto de resignación se dirigió a la mesa que aguardaba el trabajo del día, le echó un rápido vistazo, separó los documentos y los repartió entre los hombres.

Se puso frente a Roy tendiéndole los papeles del día, lo miró a la cara esperando a que el alquimista recuperara parte de su raciocinio y cuando lo hizo a la par que le entregaba los documentos le sonrió. El alquimista se dejó caer sobre la silla contando con el tiempo justo y los reflejos acordes para sostenerse del filo del escritorio al sentir solo el vació detrás de él, aquello al menos le bastó para despabilarlo un poco y con el orgullo que aún conservaba recogió la silla del suelo sentándose con toda la dignidad que le permitía su escena de hace un instante.

Viernes 23 de Mayo

Alquimista Estatal Roy Mustang, que recibido del furher el segundo nombre de Alquimista de Fuego...

Después de leerlo diez veces seguidas le quedó claro al hombre cual era su nombre y el sobrenombre que había recibido hace tiempo, lo que no le quedaba claro era como no lograba pasar de ese simple párrafo, y como su mirada se desviaba hasta el lugar de la chica, específicamente debajo del escritorio.

Lo pensó un instante pero en algún punto eso se había desviado hacia aquella magnifica vista, y después como si hubiera recibido una bofetada del destino sus ojos se fijaron en que no era el único que la miraba. Solo le tomó un segundo comprender que su sueño se había tornado en la pesadilla que lo acosara días atrás y que ahora se volvía realidad.

Por segunda ocasión en menos de una hora el sonido de la silla al chocar sobre el piso cobró vida en aquella oficina, y si alguien hubiese prestado atención notaría la expresión de horror que se ciño sobre el alquimista, se cubrió abatido el rostro con una mano y lo negó antes de caminar hacía la puerta y salir sin dar más explicaciones a alguien que en realidad no le prestaba atención.

Avanzó con rapidez a los baños, dejó correr el chorro de agua fría sobre su rostro aquello era una buena medicina, ahuyento el inesperado cambio en su humor y le trajo serenidad devolviéndole su autocontrol, ahora podría manejar la situación como todo un profesional. Se dedicó una sonrisa a su reflejo y sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse tan grandes que bien se identificaba el cambio de humor.

La tragedia se ceñía de nuevo sobre él y solo hizo una cosa, echó a correr hasta su oficina sin importarle que más de un militar y secretaria en diminuta falda lo mirara con asombro, sin fijarse que su cabello mojado se arremolinaba sobre su rostro y el exceso de agua escurría hasta su uniforme militar.

Su apariencia perdió importancia ante la escena que imagina, porque la había dejado sola con aquellos hombres, justo cuando vestía como había soñado pero ahora trataba de borrar.

Miró con mala cara al hombre que lo interceptó a mitad del pasillo y le exponía un asunto relacionado con la administración de los nuevos exámenes de alquimista que estaban por presentar el próximo mes, y para lo cual él había sido invitado para formar parte del jurado, le mostró una serie de papeles y documentos, porque desde luego aquel hombre ni siquiera reparó en que su vida peligraba entre más tiempo retenía al peli negro.

Roy solo atinó a forzar una sonrisa cuando terminó de firmar las formulas, preguntándose como existían hombres que importunaran el futuro que se vislumbraba incierto para él.

A punto estuvo de barrer a un hombre que acudía de nuevo a él para recibir su ayuda, según alcanzó a entender el alquimista, alguien lo llamaba para ayudar a concluir los detalles de una ceremonia que no tardaría en empezar, puso cara de no estar entendiendo las palabras del militar que parecía ser quien coordinaba el evento, el hombre lo miró extrañado un momento antes de iniciar de nuevo la explicación. Roy supo que si no se deshacía de él en los siguientes minutos perdería toda oportunidad, viéndose arrastrado a algún lugar donde tendría que ayudar a quien sabe que cosas lejos de su Teniente.

Buscó algún punto de ayuda en todo lo largo del pasillo, cuando parecía que no hallaría ninguna ayuda y cuando se conformaba con algo por más pequeño que fuese, alcanzó a ver como fullmetal y su hermano daban a vuelta al pasillo caminando hacia ellos. Ed fingió no notar la presencia de su superior y Roy aprovechó cuando pasó a su lado para tomarlo por los hombros y presentarlo como el encargado de atender a todo cuanto el hombre le ordenara.

Edward, Alphonse y el militar lo observaron con sorpresa mientras éste ya se alejaba.

**-"¡Eyy! Que se supone que es esto, ¿Por qué debo de hacer tus tareas?"-** Alcanzó a gritarle fullmetal, pero aquello parecía un_ –Gracias Roy por dejarme tus tareas, yo me hago cargo.- _

**-"Te lo encargo fullmetal, pon en alto mi nombre"- **

A Ed no le quedó más que dejarse arrastrar por el hombre impaciente que ya lo esperaba.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina sintiéndose de pronto demasiado estúpido por como se presentaba. Sus cuatro hombres trabajaban en sus deberes, pero su Teniente no se veía, la buscó con temor que no se encontrará ahí y estuviera recorriendo los pasillos atestados de hombres con esa apariencia.

**-"¿Coronel le pasa algo?"-** Le pareció demasiado bella la voz de la mujer que le hablaba desde el rincón del lugar.

Negó con la cabeza, regresando a su lugar.

Riza se acercó hasta él colocando sobre el escritorio una taza de café, notó como el hombre la veía para después dirigir su vista a ella.

-"**Parece algo cansado, este café lo ayudara un poco"-** Le dijo con naturalidad sin mostrar el menor interés en el extraño actuar del alquimista.

Roy aceptó de buen grado la bebida, le dio un sorbo y le pareció demasiado amarga pero al instante notó el efecto relajante trabajando en su cuerpo, dejó la taza vacía a un lado y comenzó a firmar los papeles que la chica que había organizado.

Cuando apenas agradecía el efecto de la infusión la escuchó de nuevo.

**-"Es mejor que valla a recoger su uniforme para que este listó cuando nos llamen"-**

No sabía de que le hablaba pero si sabía que no la dejaría abandonar tan fácilmente el lugar, la detuvo justo cuando abría la puerta y Riza fue testigo de cómo su rostro se había vuelto a descomponer presa de un pánico que no comprendía su origen.

**-"Espere puede ir Havoc por él"-** Dijo y Riza aceptó.

**-"Podría hablar con usted un segundo Teniente"-**Pidió una vez Havoc salió y los demás trabajaban en lo suyo.

Roy la invitó a pasar a la habitación que usaban en raras ocasiones, solo cuando trataban asuntos que de primera instancia no podían conocer los demás miembros de la brigada.

Riza pretendió no saber nada y esperar a que fuera él quien hablara.

**-"Creía que la apuesta había sido pagada ayer"-**Dijo por fin.

La rubia sabia que había dado en el blanco, buscando seguirle el juego le respondió.

**-"Yo pensaba que la apuesta se refería únicamente a esta falda"-** Habló, refiriéndose al uniforme que portaba en ese momento.

Roy aprovechó la ocasión para mirarla, y ahora que lo hacía con un poco más de tranquilidad notaba la apariencia de la teniente, la magnifica falda azul y recta un poco arriba de sus rodillas dejando al descubierto las piernas de la mujer, unos zapatos de tacón que hacían lucir con mayor claridad su cuerpo, la chaqueta corta y su cabello que extrañamente lo llevaba sujeto en una cola a la altura de su nuca dejando su rubio cabello sobre uno de sus hombros y el ligero maquillaje.

El militar se preguntó cuantas veces más tendría que poner cara de idiota cada que la viera con algún cambio nuevo y significativo para él. Pero no entendía el porque de su extraño cambio, si la apuesta solo abarcaba usar falda y no arreglarse para estar frente a una pasarela. Lo agradecía sin duda, pero también sabía que fuera de ese cuarto había otros tantos hombres que lo aprobaban.

**-"Esto me ganó por apostar cosas que en realidad no deseaba"-**Habló para si mismo.

**-"Creí que de eso se trataba la apuesta, que yo usara falda y tu cumplieras con tu palabra"- **

**-"Eso quería pero... Riz, acaso no te has dado cuenta. Creí que estaba bien si finalmente podía verte lucir una falda pero no pensé en todo esto; en que me gustas más de lo que te imaginas y bueno ya debes de saber el resto-** Acortó cansado por todo aquello.

**-"Saber que estas celoso"-**Ella interpretó su silencio como una afirmación que la hizo sonreír. **–"¡Oh! Roy no creí que fueras ese tipo de personas"-**

Divertida por la situación se acercó hasta él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

**-"No me malinterpretes, no pienses que es por egoísmo es solo que no pensé que te amara de esta forma"- **

Complacida por su confesión acercó sus labios hasta los de él, divertida por el gesto de sorpresa del militar. A Roy le tomó un tiempo procesar todo aquello, pero apenas sintió la suave caricia de la rubia se aferró a su boca, colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la mujer y ella sintió como atraía su cuerpo al suyo.

Su mano recorriendo su espalda a través de la gruesa tela y aún así su caricia era tan sutil que la hizo arquear su espada en un escalofrío, sin tenerlo contemplado un débil gemido brotó de sus labios que hizo que Roy sonriera. Riza lo apartó con tranquilidad, lo miró un instante a los ojos y aún con la sonrisa en los labios le confesó la verdad.

**-"Porque no me extraña que no sepas que día es hoy"-** Le dijo divertida por los gestos del hombre.

El alquimista solo arqueó una ceja no estando seguro de saber a que se refería y más aún a que venia.

**-"Hoy comienzan los festivales por el aniversario de la milicia"-** Incluso esa explicación no le decía gran cosa, así que ella continuó **–"El furher Bradley te pidió hace dos semanas que estuvieras al frente de la ceremonia, te invitó a formar parte de sus filas tu aceptaste y por eso debes de vestir de gala"-**

**-¡Ohh! Así que hoy es el día, lo había olvidado con tantas cosas en mente"-** Habló

Riza imitó su gesto de hace un instante, dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad

**-"¿Ocupado?"-**Preguntó conociendo la respuesta **–"En apostar con tu Teniente, en gastar tus tardes imaginando el día que se cumpla la apuesta"- **

**-"Te equivocas, ocupaba mi tiempo en como podría impedir que ese día llegará pero. ¿Riza puedo saber porque aceptaste?, ayer durante la fiesta dijiste que habías cumplido con ella pero justo hoy vienes con falda de nuevo"-**

Riza permaneció callada esperando a que la respuesta llegará por si sola para su Coronel.

Roy lo pensó un instante y ella supo que había descubierto la verdad al ver como este abría la boca para decir algo pero los volvió a cerrar molesto por el doble juego de la Teniente.

**-"Creo que cuando hiciste la apuesta olvidaste que el aniversario estaba cerca y durante toda la semana a partir de hoy sin excepción, tendremos que usar falda como lo manda el reglamento de traje de gala"-**

**-"Tu lo sabías y por eso aceptaste, porque no tendrías nada que perder"- **Objetó el alquimista ahora que veía las cosas con mayor claridad.

**-"Se hace tarde, es mejor que nos apuremos la ceremonia esta por comenzar"-**Cambió de tema regresando a la oficina donde Havoc ya volvía con el uniforme de su superior.

**-"Teniente Hawkeye, usted lo sabía eso es hacer trampa"-**

Sus cuatro hombres escucharon a su superior sin comprender a que se refería o porque la chica sonreía.

**-"No fue ninguna trampa usted tuvo la culpa por no darse cuenta antes de lo que pedía. Y es mejor que entre a cambiarse"-** Le dijo tendiéndole el uniforme .

Sus hombres lo imitaron saliendo de la oficina para irse a alistar. Cuando salieron Riza volteó a ver a Roy que la miraba con una expresión que reflejaba todo menos enojo.

**-"¡Ohh! Valla la única molesta aquí tendría que ser yo, usar durante la siguiente semana esta ropa no me convence en lo absoluto"- **

El militar meditó un instante sus palabras antes de que su sonrisa se ensanchara al saber que su Primer Teniente trabajaría con él luciendo esa magnifica falda.

**-"Aun tengo algunos minutos para disfrutar el fruto de mi apuesta ¿cierto?"-** Le dijo tomándola de la cintura con su mano libre atrayéndola hacía él apoderándose del cuello perfumado de la chica.

En esa ocasión no le importó mucho el uso de aquella prenda apenas sintió bajo su piel la mano del hombre recorriendo el contorno de sus piernas.

Cuando regresaron los demás miembros de su brigada encontraron a la mujer haciendo el nudo de la corbata del militar, se preguntaron como su superior era tan inútil como para no poder hacerlo el mismo, esperaron a que terminara para salir en dirección al patio donde los militares ya se reunían a la espera del inicio de los festejos.

Desde luego mientras a travesaban los pasillos, ninguno se percató que Roy caminando siempre delante de ellos se aseguraba de fulminar con una discreta mirada a cuanto hombre pasaba a su lado con intención de detenerse un instante frente a ellos, así como ninguno reparó en que la Primer Teniente había llegado por la mañana con el cabello amarrado y ahora por algún extraño suceso lo llevaba suelto.

-30/09/09-...FIN...

* * *

Se preguntaran que hago yo aquí en un fic tan viejo. Cuando yo hice esta historia no pretendia hacerle nada de nada, pero hubo quien me pidio un epilogo en esos ayeres y tuvo que pasar tres años para que lo pudiera ver; bno no sé como me llegó la inspiración para hacerlo pero aquí esta y espero lo disfruten.

Gracias a todas las personas que siempre me han apoyado en esto, en especial a mi pervert-amiga; Bruja ojala te guste como quedó y es una prueba de que la esperanza muere al último xD.

**-Sherrice_Adjani- **


End file.
